Demons
by EmoTrinityHydra101
Summary: After taking on Validar at the Dragon's Table, Robin is shocked to learn that he is Grima's vessel, and that he was the reason Lucina's future was destroyed. However, a certain time-travelling, blue-haired princess insists that it's not his fault, much to his relief. Sister story to Bring Me To Life, set to Demons by Imagine Dragons. M!MU X Lucina


**Two song-shots in four days? Madness, Absol-ute madness! (pun intended)**

 **Anywaaaaay, after writing _Bring Me To Life,_ I decided to write a second one from Robin's POV, about his reaction to his identity as Grima's vessel. So, yeah, this ones a bit darker (I think), but we all hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Aura: Sooo, hope you enjoy. Maybe leave a review or three while you're reading it, please?**

 **Lucina: For someone who's been single their entire life, you have a knack for writing romance.**

 **Aura: You aren't stuck around listening to my sister blare One Direction and 5SOS all day, are you?**

 **Lucina: No.**

 **Aura: EXACTLY *stalks away singing _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ at the top of my lungs***

* * *

I'm Grima. Oh gods, _I'm Grima. I. Am. Grima._ What did I do to deserve this? How… what… I need to leave. Keep the rest of the Shepherds safe. I'm a monster… and it wasn't just because I killed Chrom, either. It was because I killed everyone. All of the Shepherds, dead because of me…

What did I do to earn this?

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

Do I even deserve to be a member of the Shepherds? Do I deserve to know Chrom, Lissa, any of them? Maybe I would've been better off if Chrom _had_ left me in that field. I'd probably be dead, but so what? So much the better for them.

 _I'm Grima._

The thought bounced around my brain for I don't know how long, until I realised I needed to go. _Now._

 _I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

I pushed myself off my chair, reaching for my coat, only to recoil as soon as my fingers brushed its surface. Grima – me from the future – had worn the same coat. How on earth I could I wear it, even look at it, again? How…? I pulled off my glove, revealing the purple mark on my hand. Disgusted with myself, I hurled the glove across the room, and then choked back a strangled sob, burying my face in my hands. I don't know how long I was there for; I lost track of time as I just cried into my hands.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Chrom. Lissa. Frederick. All of them. Why do I deserve their friendship, their trust? And then there was Lucina…

 _Oh gods, Lucina…_

How do I deserve to love her? I'm the very being she came back in time to kill… and instead she fell in love with him…

Why? She married the monster that took her future away from her! The monster that ruined her life! I don't deserve her or Morgan… I don't…

 _At the curtains call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made_

"Robin?" I heard a voice from the opening of my tent, and I didn't need to look to know it was Lucina.

"I understand if you hate me," I said quietly.

Silence. "How could I hate you, Robin?" she asked. I looked up at her through my tear stained eyes.

"I'm Grima… I'm the being that destroyed your future, the very thing you came back in time to kill!" I practically shouted. Lucina looked somewhat taken aback, but walked over to me, taking my hand and leading me to sit beside her on my cot. She grabbed my coat, and the glove I'd thrown across the tent, before sliding it back over my hand, and pulling my coat back over me. Where was she going with this?

 _Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

"I don't hate you, Robin. You and Grima are completely different beings. You proved that today when you resisted Validar's control, refused to become Grima's puppet… and didn't kill my father," she said simply, looking me straight in the eye. I just nodded slightly, relieved. "You're more than that, Robin. I know you are. You're the master tactician of the Shepherds, a great friend to everyone… and more importantly, the man who stole my heart."

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

I could feel my heart pick up as she pulled me into a hug, burying her head against my chest, fingers curling into the collar of my coat. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her, resting my head on top of hers. Her fingers brushed my neck, her touch light, softer than a feather. Her mouth found mine.

I could sort of be a mess without Lucina. She kept me together, in one piece, during those moments when I wasn't so sure of myself.

That's why I loved her.

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

She stayed in my tent that night, keeping the nightmares at bay. Gods, I loved her. I loved her so much. Even though she woke up screaming from nightmares I couldn't even begin to describe, nightmares I knew my future self had caused, she still insisted that it wasn't my fault. And it was then that I knew… I knew she was ready to leave her own future past behind, and start a new one. Here, with her family.

With me.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Nothing else changed.

She looked at me the same.

She kissed me the same.

I realised now, she didn't care what I was supposed to be, what I was born to be.

She loved me for who I was now. Here.

She loved me for my quirks, my odd traits.

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

"You know, you're the reason I'm different. The reason I was able to resist Validar's control. The reason this future is different," I told her one night.

She grinned at that, and pressed her mouth to mine, hands in my hair, quelling any fears I'd held since I discovered what I was.

She was my reason for fighting.

Thank you, Lucina, for everything.

* * *

 **Skyye: Well damn.**

 **Aura: SHHH *stuffs Skyye into box* BE QUIET**

 **Morgan: *runs into room* Mom was right, Aura. You DO have a knack for writing romance.**

 **Aura: Like I told your mother earlier, my sister plays sappy boy-band music all day, and I have to put up with it.**

 **Skyye: *pokes head out of box* Then what do you call Owl City?**

 **Aura: ONE MAN BAND DAMMIT... *notices everyone watching her* *coughs into hand* *straightens fur* Now I have an query for anyone who bothers to read this. Should I put any RobinXLucina shots I write into a collection story, or just post them as separate stories? I'm tempted to put them into a collection, but I want to hear what you guys think. Drop an answer in the reviews.**


End file.
